A conventional fire control system for elevators for rescuing the people remaining in a building is disclosed in, for example, Japanese non-examined laid-open patent publication No. Hei 5-6954. According to this document, when a fire occurs in a building wherein the service floors are divided into a plurality of zones, the elevator system carries out fire control operation by giving the first priority to the elevator group in service to the zone including the floor on which the fire occurred, and the next priority to the group in service to the zone right above the zone to which the floor where the fire occurred belongs.
Furthermore, in Japanese non-examined laid-open patent publication No. Hei 10-182029, there is disclosed an elevator system wherein the passengers inside the car are evacuated in the event of fire by leading the car to a floor other than the floor on which the fire occurred.
Since the floors of buildings are partitioned into fire-prevention divisions in prescribed floor area units, fire does not spread from one division to another. The elevator hoistway is also a fire prevention division, and is separated from the floors.
When a fire occurs, on the one hand damage may spread, on the other the damage may not be so serious due to activation of a sprinkler. Furthermore, the number of remainders varies widely according to the type and floor of the building.
As aforementioned, since there is a diversity in fires of buildings, there is the problem that uniform setting of elevator service in case of fire is not suitable to the actual conditions of building fires.
The present invention was devised to solve the above-mentioned problems, and has as its object the rescue of the remainders inside the building by operating the elevator according to the conditions of the building and the fire in case of a fire.